


home is wherever i'm with you

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, if u didn't watch it then this is a big ass spoiler bc i didn't really change the plot, the san junipero au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Back to reality, in 2040, where older people or dead people have the possibility to join the simulation system that allows them to stay alive as their younger selves inside Jeju Island, Bobby finds himself walking through an hospital, he needs his walking stick because his legs can’t do much on their own anymore, and then there’s the cancer. The same one that killed Hanbin is killing him now.





	home is wherever i'm with you

 

Jeju Island, 1999.

 

Junhoe finds his twenty-two year old self hanging by a local bar, it’s his first time in this place and he’s never really been that much into that, he sure liked to drink but the whole atmosphere wasn’t what he was used to, not even when he was actually twenty-two.

 

Another guy sits next to him, he’s talking loudly to his friends and has a drink on his left hand, it spills on his jacket but he pretends he didn’t see it, just for the sake of not getting into a fight with a random stranger.

 

“Bobby!” Someone calls out and Junhoe watches the stranger next to him look up and then the guy looks over at him and smiles,  _what the hell is he smiling for?_

 

The guy has the audacity to hold his hand, so Junhoe leaves his beer on the counter, Bobby, since apparently that’s his name, gives Junhoe a look that seems like he’s asking for help but Junhoe just stays here, unmoving. The other sighs deeply “Please help me, what’s your name?” “Junhoe” “’Kay, Junhoe, I’m Jiwon, or Bobby if you prefer, and that dude coming over here is someone I hooked up with, so can you please pretend to be my boyfriend? I’ll buy you as many beers as you want.”

 

Now he’s talking sense, usually Junhoe would refuse but he loves beer way too much, and not having to waste your money is a very good bonus, so he smiles and nods.

 

When Bobby smiles back Junhoe thinks he might go blind just by looking at that smile.

 

“Bobby! I’ve been calling you, are you deaf or something?” “I’m not deaf, just busy” He replies taking a sip of his drink “Busy with wha- Oh.” The guy stops on his tracks once he notices Bobby and Junhoe are holding hands.

 

“So he’s like, the love of your life now or what?” Bobby rolls his eyes at the comment and Junhoe seems to choke on his own drink “It’s not your business dude. C’mon June-ya, we should spend some quality time, I only have five months to live anyways.” Bobby says and takes Junhoe by the hand.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

They’re walking by the beach at this point and Junhoe hates it, he clearly doesn’t like the sand, much less when Bobby decides they should sit down and watch the waves. 

 

Junhoe still sits next to him either way.

 

“So… What now?” Bobby asks and Junhoe doesn’t really know what this is about. 

 

“What do you mean?” “I mean, I asked you to help me and you did but you can leave now, or do you want something from me too?” 

 

Junhoe swears he didn’t notice Bobby move an inch until he felt the other’s breath hitching against his face and maybe kissing him wouldn’t be  _that_  bad, not that he’d thought about it.

 

“I shouldn’t even be helping you in the first place, I have a husband, you know.” Bobby frowns at him and retreats. “You should go back to him then.” “Yeah, I should.”

 

And Junhoe runs away, like the coward he is.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Junhoe is once again locked inside his room, it’s just like back when he was actually twenty-two, always working on his music even though his parents always told him it wouldn’t work out, except his parents aren’t there to say anything. After a while he starts feeling way too lonely inside that big ass house of his, so he goes back to  _that_  bar. 

 

Junhoe feels stupid, really, because after that half-lie he told Bobby the last time they met he’s actually  _looking_  for him.

 

And he does find him, flirting with someone, which is obviously expected from him, even if Junhoe finds himself getting a little jealous, afterall, a few days ago he felt for a second like he was the center of Bobby’s life. 

 

He’s so annoyed he thinks he might get sick, so he runs to the restroom and for a second he feels like Bobby knows he there, and he’s following him.

 

The bad thing is, it’s true, Bobby noticed and went after him. The good thing is, Bobby’s pretty good at kissing, and to be honest he doesn’t really remember much except for saying something along the words of  _‘I think I’m ready now’_  and before he knew it Bobby had him pinned against the wall, touching his neck and pressing their lips together, goosebumps raising all over his body as soon as Bobby’s hand land on his waist and he lets out a muffled moan come out.

 

“I- I never done that before.” “Done what? We’re just making out, are you thinking about sex now June-ya?” Junhoe swallows and clears he throat, sure he is thinking about sex and it looks like Bobby is about to laugh at him at any given moment.

 

“Yeah” “Not even with your husband?” “It’s-” “Complicated?” Junhoe nods and Bobby smiles at him “I’ve been married before so I figured, his name was Hanbin, he died some time ago.” Junhoe doesn’t know what to do with this information, actually he doesn’t know what to do at all, because it’s the first time Bobby seems vulnerable so he doesn’t know if he should pat his shoulder or hug him or whatever so he settles for staying quiet.

 

“I’m fine now though, everyone has to move on eventually. So, do you want to do this?” Junhoe offers him a crooked smile and Bobby takes him by the hand and instead of the confusion he felt when Bobby first did that he feels like something is going right in his life for once.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The morning after Junhoe wakes up in his room,  _alone_ , it’s nothing new, really, and that’s exactly what bothers him.  _Why did Bobby leave? Is it payback because he run away when they first met?_

 

He has no idea.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The only place Bobby could be is Goofy Foot, like he always is.

 

Except Junhoe actually goes there, he looks everywhere and there’s no sign of Bobby anywhere.

 

“Are you looking for Jiwon?” He hears a voice coming from behind him, when he turns around he notices it’s  _that guy_ , the one that Bobby said he’d hooked up with and that wouldn’t stop bothering him.

 

“Uh- yeah, actually I am.” “He always leaves… Well, you should look for him in another era. I supposed he gave up early the nineties because he keeps bumping on me everywhere, maybe you should try early 2000′s instead.”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Junhoe logs off for a while, maybe he’s taking this too seriously, it’s not like Bobby promised him anything, not to mention he did tell Bobby he had a husband, maybe he felt guilt about going out with a supposedly engaged guy.

 

“Are you okay Mr. Koo? I think you need to rest for a while.” His wrinlkly hands are shaking now and he can barely breathe, he’s going to his deathbed soon, he knows it.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Instead of looking for Bobby he settles to giving up, maybe they’re not meant to be or whatever, it’s not like Junhoe has ever believed in fate to start with. He was just a tiny bit infatuated with Bobby, that was all.

 

So he keeps living his life in 1999 for the next two weeks before deciding to finally go foward, going to 2003. And of course he meets Bobby at Goofy Foot this time, the bastard had been living in 2003 for the last two weeks.

 

“I can’t believe you had the nerve to leave me by myself after we fucked.” Junhoe confronts him right away, he doesn’t even bother saying hi or whatever, and clearly doesn’t care about the girl that had been flirting with Bobby for quite a while.

 

“I thought we needed some time, I mean, you do have a husband, don’t you?” Junhoe sighs “It’s… It’s not like that” “Like what?” “Like you and Hanbin, it’s kind of a business relationship, because I’m dying.” “You’re dying?” “Yes!” “Well, so am I, so is everyone in this simulation. That’s not an excuse okay, we shouldn’t have done that." Junhoe doesn’t know why he’s so angry, hell, he doesn’t even know what  _Bobby_  is so angry about. He slams his fist on the counter and it glitches, his hand hurts both inside the simulation and out of it.

 

He doesn’t even dare to look at Bobby before running away once again.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

This time it’s different, because Bobby runs after Junhoe, with an aching heart and some sort of feeling that he’s going to regret it if he lets Junhoe go.

 

“What do you want?” Junhoe stutters, and it gets Bobby off guard, afterall, the Junhoe he knows isn't usually like that.

 

“I’m dying too okay. Remember I said I had five months to live? I wasn’t lying, I just wanted to live a little, you know.” Junhoe wipes away the tears that insist on falling with his sleeve “I- I want to meet you in real life, June-ya.” “Please don’t call me  _that_ , also, I don’t think you’d like me that much.” “Please, I know you’re an old dude just like me, it doesn’t matter.” “That’s not what it is about-” Junhoe stops himself for a minute and takes a deep breath. “Fine. If you want to meet me, it’s fine. Just… don’t make me wake up by myself, at least not today.” “Deal.”

 

Junhoe rolls his eyes but his smile doesn’t lie. He’s glad to have Bobby back.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Back to reality, in 2040, where older people or dead people have the possibility to join the simulation system that allows them to stay alive as their younger selves inside Jeju Island, Bobby finds himself walking through an hospital, he needs his walking stick because his legs can’t do much on their own anymore, and then there’s the cancer. The same one that killed Hanbin is killing him now.

 

“I’m looking for Koo Junhoe.” A nurse smiles at him, and guides him through the hospital until they get to Junhoe’s room.

 

“So that’s what you look like.” Bobby says as he holds Junhoe’s hand, the other doesn’t respond, he actually can’t respond, being unconscious after having a stroke the day before. “Where is your husband, June-ya? Why did he let you become like that?” 

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim, but the visiting time is already over.” He can only nod at the nurse before exiting the room.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

It’s when Bobby is about to leave back to his facility when a stranger calls out his name.

 

“Hey! Mr. Kim! You’re the one that just visited Junhoe right? I’m Yunhyeong, his husband, and well, nurse.” “You’re… young.” “I know. Can I talk to you for a second?”

 

“So he has a heart disease that’s killing him and his family offers no support because they're religious and think stoping him from suffering is wrong?” “Well yes, and only his father remains alive. Junhoe actually wants to turn off his system and die peacefully and then stay in Jeju, but he needs someone from his family to sign the papers.” “And that’s where you come in?” “Yes, I engaged him so I could sign his papers for him. We still have to marry for me to sign it.” “I… I’m sorry but, what if I married him instead?” “I actually wouldn’t mind, you just have to talk to him about it first.”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Junhoe accepts, of course he does, he loves Yunhyeong, best nurse ever, but marrying Bobby sounds a lot better, not that he would admit it, ever.

 

Inside the system they’re dressed up as grooms, they kiss and spend the day at the beach, doing nothing but enjoying each other’s company.

 

When it’s night Bobby signs the papers and the process happens after their ‘marriage’ inside the hospital.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Junhoe’s happy about finally passing away and getting to stay in Jeju forever from now on, but the problem as always is Bobby, there’s nothing wrong with him of course, but he only stays logged in the system for five hours a day. Junhoe feels lonely, as much as he hates to admit it, he hates being lonely even more.

 

“I was thinking, that maybe you could pass over and stay with me, I know it sounds selfish but-” “I’m not doing that.” Bobby cuts him off immediately finishing his can of beer and getting inside his car. 

 

“But why?” “I- When Hanbin died the system didn’t exist, I want to die without staying in the system, just like him.” “But why?” Junhoe repeats, he sounds angry by now.

 

“June…. I was going to adopt a child you know, but Hanbin and the kid died in a car accident when the system didn't exist, I wanto honour them. I don’t want to stay here just for you. I married you so I could free you. Can you let me be free too?” 

 

Junhoe is dead silent, he can’t say anything, even if he could he wouldn’t know what to say without sounding like a selfish jerk so instead he watches as Bobby logs off the system while driving away in his car. He can only hope he’ll come back.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Bobby doesn’t log back in for a month and his condition just keeps getting worse and worse, and when he thinks about it, he’d definitely prefer to stay with Junhoe in Jeju rather than suffer until he dies. So he decides on passing over to Jeju.

 

When he’s logged back into the system he doesn’t expect Junhoe to be waiting for him, but he is; and he smiles brightly, nose scrunched up and all that, and that alone makes Bobby’s heart skip a beat or two.

 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” “Me too, June-ya.” He smiles at the younger as he receives a slap on the back of his neck. “Told you to stop calling me that already.” “What should I call you then? The love of my life?” “Sounds better.” Bobby smirks and their lips finally meet after being apart for so long, Bobby feels like home, and Junhoe knows he is Bobby’s home too.


End file.
